The Guardians of Four
by chrmedslayer
Summary: Connor accidently raises a dead Slayer from Angel's past but little do they know that this girl is not only a slayer but a Guardian as well things complicate more when the fang gang find out shes one special slayer to spike
1. Chapter 1

**The Guardians of Four**

**Prologue**

The hot burning flames gleamed as the night wore on, it was London in England and in its darkest of nights roamed four girls calling on their unique magic to save and punish those of their world. The buildings of London were alight flames sped through it faster then any animal, the four girls quickly ducked into a small alleyway and began to converse

" This must be done quickly for they will be after us soon and we must be ready" the Witch pronounced. These four girls were special they had each been chosen by the powers that be to rule the mortals and magical beings on earth, One was a Slayer of Vampires, another was a Witch and the last two were a Demon and a Vampire. Each girl controlled a part of the worlds system with Magic, Control (Thrall), Growth and Strength.

" Yes I do agree with Gabrielle we must hurry and perform the immortality spell before all is lost" Cassandra Smith (The demon) agreed and slowly bent down to reveal a piece of rock in her hand

" What ever are you doing Demon" Drusilla (The Vampire) commanded looking horrified at her counter part " Do not mark the ground for they will find us" Stephanie Thornton was shocked

" Did you see something Dru? We must know" Stephanie was getting worried Drusilla saw things that others did not her power worked that way sometimes

" Why would I tell a slayer that she will die when it would be my pleasure to do it myself" Drusilla replied her head was spinning she knew that on this night The Guardians of Four would never again exist. Stephanie looked worried eventually she would crumble her strength would be no more and the Guardians of Four would turn evil Together with Gabrielle they have enough power to be good but alone they are powerless to stop Drusilla and Cassandra, Stephanie turned and ran out of the alleyway she couldn't face them anymore she couldn't handle being the Slayer and the Guardian of Magic and Anger.

Later on that same evening…

William the Bloody grabbed the Slayer around the neck and flung her into the wall, inside of him he could fell that this was wrong that killing somebody he loved would damn him forever but his demon side knew better

" She is the only one left William she is the last tie to cut from your family KILL HER kill the Slayer,"

His inner demon instructed. Tears began to string from Stephanie's face she knew that this was what Drusilla had prophesied that this was her death, she kicked William dead in the stomach but it didn't make any difference because he only sank his teeth in her anyway. Her knees began to wobble as William the Bloodies fangs imbedded themselves into her neck and slowly drank her blood she could feel death coming and she gratefully embraced it finally Stephanie Thornton's limp and bloodless body fell to the ground and William the Bloody (her brother) fled from the scene meeting his sire Drucilla out in a near by alleyway.

" My pet is it done is the Slayer dead?" Drusilla asked licking William's face and stroking it ever so carefully, William looked at his new family his Sire Drusilla and her sire the great Angelus with his evil girlfriend Darla, William slowly nodded and they all congratulated him on some fine work

" Very good William you have done very well" Angelus congratulated but deep down he felt sick inside he had loved Stephanie with all his heart she had been the one person in his world who he could always go to for help and now she was dead.

Chapter One Little Black Book 

Conner searched through the many boxes his father had stored secretly in his old room hoping to find anything he could tell him why his father (the vampire Angel) had refused to speak to anyone for the past week. Angel had shut himself up in his office and refused any contact with anyone one in the outside world, Conner picked up a small black box that had completely no dust on it, he knew because of the lack of dust that his father looked at this regularly. Opening the box he found a diary, some photos, stakes and holy water and a silver diamond incrusted necklace, Conner ignored the rest of the box and concentrated on the small black diary. Opening it up a small piece of paper fell out the front revealing the writing on the first page

" I Must get this out quickly today a man named Alexander came to me and told me that I was a Vampire Slayer, I could not believe what this man was saying so I asked him ever so kindly was he ill but it turned out he was not. He begged me to come with him at nightfall so I eventually agreed, he took me deep into the heart of London and into some very dark streets he also so gave me such a surprising weapon to protect myself with A STAKE. We came across some people on our travels until I realized they were vampires I was ever so worried about getting my nightdress dirty for Mama would notice if I did but Alexander prodded me until I fought. It was like cleaning the room with your bonnet on backwards for I had no idea what so ever of what to do and eventually I managed to stake an incredibly gruesome man in the breast with my stake. Finally I knew what I was and from then on I was no longer Stephanie Eleanor Thornton, daughter of Sir Robert Thornton and sister to William Thornton poet and writer I was Stephanie Eleanor Thornton, Vampire Slayer and Savior of Us all."

Conner was surprised at what he had just read why would Angel have a diary of a dead Slayer? Who was she? And did she really exist? Conner packed the diary back in the box when he spotted a piece of paper that had fallen out on the ground, behind him he didn't notice a black candle springing magically alight as he slowly read out what the paper said

" From cloud to sky,

From face to eye.

Let the one we

Seek return, When

The flame on this candle

Ceases to burn.

Let Stephanie Eleanor Thornton

Return to us."

Suddenly Conner found he was surrounded by purple light and slowly the light faded and joined to create a figure dressed in a beautiful silk gown, the girl slowly took in her surroundings before noticing Conner

" A true believer in my kind Good day future being what year is this?" she asked. When Conner didn't reply she shook her head " You do not who I am do you?" she complained Conner nodded at least she spoke English that was a good sign " I am Stephanie Eleanor Thornton I am the Chosen One the Vampire Slayer and I am Guardian number 2 for the Powers that be" she explained walking around the room she spotted the black box and smiled Angel was here how else could this boy have gotten my treasure box if Angel had not possessed it. Searching through the box Stephanie found her Diamond chain, which Angelus had given to her in Budapest after they had finally admitted how they had truly felt about each other. Opening the door Angel walked in only to find himself confronted by his son Conner and a girl around sixteen who looked strangely like Stephanie " Uhhhh Stephanie" Angel thought " How I miss you" Angel snuck a glance down to the picture in his hand it showed Stephanie with her brother William and her Watcher and Guardian Sir Alexander Price

" Angelus?……… is that you?" Stephanie asked moving forward and gently stroking Angel's face just the way he liked it. Angel stepped away from Stephanie

" Stephanie…. How could this have happened? You were dead" Angel stuttered he noticed Conner holding the spell tightly in his hand

" You raised Stephanie from the dead?" Angel asked his son grabbing the piece of paper out of his hand before raising his hand to slap him across the face, Angel felt a soft but strong grip on his arm he turned around to find Stephanie looking up at him with her beautiful blue eyes

" What's done is done my love if it had not been for this brave boy the Guardians would not again ever exist" Stephanie creased the outline of Angel's face getting a feel for the ageless face she would always remember

" I suspect that Gabrielle and Cassandra have retired to their dimensions but Drusilla always liked mine so I suspect her and William still reside here… In Prague perhaps or maybe somewhere in Spain Willie always loved Spain" Stephanie had started pacing now " Oh Angelus please tell me that Willie is alright I could not bear to hear he has been staked?" Angel felt a cold rush down his spine Stephanie had only been alive for a couple of minutes and already she was thinking about the man who had killed her the one she could never get enough of his love…. Spike. Angel turned away he couldn't bear to see her again not knowing how much she still loved Spike even though he had killed her

" Angelus my dearest I will always love you but William he was always there for me when I needed him when my Slaying got the better of me…." Stephanie stopped and grabbed Angel's hands attracting Conner's full attention " When you were to busy with her" Angel could feel her pain he had loved her but he knew that it must have been hard always playing the other women to a vampire you wished were dead but could not touch because you didn't want to lose the man you loved

" It was never Darla's decision for me to leave you I choose it myself" Angel had to get it out it wasn't going to be bundled up anymore not inside his soul

" She was a demon Angelus she was pure evil how could you have stayed decades with that women" Stephanie shouted moving back to the black box and picking out her necklace " You said to me Angelus when you gave me this necklace that you would forever love me and that she didn't matter that if needed you would leave her for me… I lay there dying and the only thing I could think about was her touching you, kissing you, being with you FOREVER". Conner moved forward this girl Stephanie was talking about his mother nobody talked about her that way, Conner raised his hand to punch her but she swung around and caught it sending Conner flying back into the wall behind him, Stephanie fled she couldn't handle dealing with Angelus now not after what he had done to her, she ran out of the hotel and into the street she was no longer in London anymore this place she was in had incredibly large buildings with strange carriages and interesting roads, she defiantly was in the future now…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A Time for Re Decoration**

Stephanie had positioned herself safely on the registration desk of the old hotel, there she starred stupidly at the Fang Gang as they argued over what should happen next

" She can't keep wearing that" Cordelia stated referring to Stephanie's gown which in her time had been quite stylish

" She won't be I was hopping you or Fred would lend her some but until then she's wearing that" Angel replied finally taking his rightful place as leader. Spike strode into the room un-aware of this new visitor, When Stephanie spotted Spike and her back immediately stiffened

" So gang What's on the go" he asked taking his cigarettes and trying to light one up instead he got it snatched from his hand

" Smoking is not good for you Willie it will damage your undead life" Stephanie replied extracting the rest of the packet out of his pocket, Spike starred at her dumb founded unable to grasp what he was seeing before him

" Stephie? Is that you?" Spike asked running his hand through her hair, the girl before him smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders lifting herself of the ground

" Willie…. Im so glad to be here with you and Angelus its like old times" she looked down and caught Spikes eye " Remember Spain It was a close call there I almost had you" Spike shook his head and spun his cargo round and round

" Never Milady Thy shall never catch me" Spike said imitating a sea caption making Stephanie laugh. She slowly let go of Spikes shoulders and he returned her to the ground, Time to get serious

" God I missed you William" Stephanie replied slowly not looking Spike in the eye, William the Bloody gazed down at the young Slayer and replied lovingly with a kiss on the check

" I missed you too love".

Later that day Stephanie had been dressed in new clothes and was ready for action, Coming out of her room she spotted Fred by the lifts

" Hi mind if I join you?" she asked receiving a nod from Fred, as the lift doors closed they were in silence

" Are you Spikes lover?" Fred whispered quietly making Stephanie's eyes open wide

" Heavens NO this Spike you talk about is my brother" Stephanie looked at Fred and Fred looked at Stephanie then the two burst out laughing, Stephie had finally made a new friend.

Joining the group the two girls found them talking about doing a raid on a local demon group and discussing who the teams should consist of

" Gunn, Angel and I" Spike said simply rapping his arm around his sister as she came to join him

" What about me I wanna help" Connor said annoyed that yet again Spike had left him out

" No I don't think you should Connor its to dangerous" Angel replied taking stern responsibility for his son, Stephanie looked at Angel and then said quietly

" What about me? I've still got my slayer strength and I possess great amounts of power to help you why am I not included?" Stephanie was done being polite she took a step towards Angel and slapped him across the face

" If you don't put me on that team then ill stake you or I could send you to be punished by the Vampire Council and you are not in their good books" Angel backed away as Stephanie spoke

" Alright then how bout this; Gunn you take Steph and Spike you come with me" Angel ordered moving to the weapons room with Stephanie and Gunn trailing behind

" How dare you Angelus How dare you treat me like an incompetent little witch, You have always known I've been ten times more powerful then you but you just cant take it can you?" Stephanie gave Angel a little prod as she spoke but Angel gave her a push back

" MY LIFE HAS CHANGED since you Stephanie Just understand that my life hasn't always revolved around my love for you I've loved other people too you know I have a soul now" Angel turned away and then turned back to face her " And another thing I have a soul now so its Angel not Angelus" Stephanie was stunned and a little hurt. Tears rolled down her face, Angel starred at her then noticed her eyes were red

" Damn it I fed you didn't I? I gave you my Anger" he gently shook Steph again and again until her eyes returned to the normal blue, Angel received a slap over the head

" I told you once I tell you a million times Im the Guardian of Magic and Anger my power is fueled by the Anger others feel when your angry my eyes turn red and I run on pure anger if I do anything I will be completely drained afterwards but the magic part is different I am the magic some witches have been connected to me but nobody in this world is more powerful then me" Stephanie grabbed the sword that lay on the ground behind Angel " Except for the other Guardians…." She turned to Angel who had been watching her " Dru can never know I'm back and neither can Cass and Gabby, the four of us can never again rule its just the way it has to be" Angel nodded and so did Gunn they both understood what she meant…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Possession of the Heart**

Angel staked the two vampires nearest to him and turned to face Stephanie and Spike who were fighting vampires back to back. Angel sighed, he knew that he shouldn't be jealous of Spike's relationship with Stephanie but he couldn't help it, they had always been close she had cared for him almost all of the years of her life and he had always been there for her when she needed it most. A demon charged Angel but he merely broke its neck, around him his best fighters were out numbered, Stephanie had veered away from Spike and had began chanting while Spike and Gunn had resurrected their lost swords and had begun to execute the demons and vampires nearest to them. In the distance Angel could hear the sound of a cop car getting closer, concentrating on the sound of the tires Angel didn't notice the vampire coming up behind him

" ANGEL BEHIND YOU" Stephanie screamed braking from her spell to see Angel being stabbed in the back by a vampire, before the vampire could get the stake in to far he burst into flames like the rest of them making Stephanie's spell complete. Picking himself up off the ground Angel began to dust himself of

" Thanks" Angel muttered as Stephanie picked his sword up and gave it to him, But the Slayer did say a word in reply for she was starring at the open door to the factory where a woman stood alone and venerable. The woman stepped forward revealing herself as Detective Kate who used to help Angel and the rest of the group out before Darla had come to town

" Everything alright here Angel?" she asked stepping her way through the dust and dead demon bodies until she was in front of Angel and the others

" Yeah Kate everything's fine just a few…. lose ends to work out" Angel replied with a small smirk. Kate nodded and handed Angel a small cream folder which she had removed from her bag

" Murders… Four so far none of them have any connection aside from the marks on their necks" Kate stated picking up a photo and showing Angel " Not vampires this mark was a cross in the centre of a circle but the edges of the cross were marked with four stars…" Kate starred into Angel's dark brown eyes " I figured since your one of them you'd know what to do" Spike removed the file from Angel's hand and glanced over the pattern and gulped, Kate, Gunn and Angel turned their attention to Spike who look even more pale then he usually did

" What now Spike?" Angel asked his patience running thin with the vampire

" This is no ordinary mark Peaches it's the mark of The Guardians" Spike turned to look at Kate " Did you say four people were dead?" he asked, Kate nodded not getting the point but Spike had already moved on and was starring and Stephanie who had backed away from the group

" What have you done?" he asked his voice stern and serious, When the slayer did not reply Spike moved forward and grabbed her arm firmly to stop her from turning away " Stephie you can tell me What did you do?" Angel stepped forward and removed Spike's hand from Stephanie's arm

" I don't think you should be doing that," he commanded tucking Stephanie securely behind his back

" I don't need you to protect me Liam I can take care of myself I have after all been doing that for about 190 odd years now" Stephanie pipped up from behind. She took a step forward and examined the photo Spike had in his hand, after giving it a look over she sighed in relief " It's not my mark… Mine had a line between my star and Dru's this mark has a line around the part of the two remaining stars" The Guardian of Magic turned to face her vampire brother " That mark is not mine its Cassie's". Around her she could feel the mood changing, everybody was moving of into separate cars but Stephanie just disappeared in a cloud of purple sparks, Spike and Angel knew that she would not be back for awhile and even Gunn knew better then to press the idea so the Fang Gang fighters and Kate set of on their way back to the Hyperian Hotel

Later Hyperian Hotel….

Angel paced slowly around his room, Stephanie had still not returned and he was terribly worried. Sitting down Angel began to tap the edge of his seat, starring blindly across the room he spotted Stephanie's slayer diary, Angel went forward and scooped up the diary before returning back to his seat

" Here goes," he stated opening the book to a page about half way through it

" My life has changed ever so rapidly after my leaving home, for one I found out that I was a Guardian to the Powers the Be and that my brother was a vampire. Not all of these changes had been bad for me though, with all the time I have spent with Charles I am beginning to think we will be great friends and I know he will make a great watcher. Alexander has taken Charles, Willie and I to Paris, Brittany, where we were to track down four deadly vampires who have been terrorizing Europe for sometime. I had already learnt the lay of Paris from my Slayer training so I had no problem going hunting until I met a uniquely handsome vampire, we fought and I was so terribly surprised how strong he was but we were captured by the rouge Vampire Hunter Mr. Holtz who had been out to get this Angelus person. He tied the vampire to me so we had to rely on each other; his arms were tied around my waist and mine around his neck, Holtz eventually went out of the room to eat and that is when Angelus and I escaped but not before we kissed. It was the most beautiful experience in my whole entire life he made me feel so whole and I knew that he would always hold possession of my heart"

Angel smiled, it felt nice to know what Stephanie though of him but he also felt a stabbing pain in his heart

He had betrayed her; He had loved others in her place while she loved only him. Angel chucked the diary back into the box as he felt Stephanie's presence appear downstairs…


End file.
